This invention relates to tools and instruments in the field of construction and is particularly directed to the fastening of siding or other building material with use of a fastener gun such as a nail or staple gun.
Vinyl siding is commonly applied as a building exterior surface over subsurfaces of many types of material, including low-density wood fiber insulation board, very low-density plastic foam insulation board or relatively high-density wood such as plywood. The vinyl siding is normally attached to the subsurface by nails or staples. Typically, the use of nails or staples involves the use of a pneumatic actuated nail or staple gun. The operator grasps the nail gun while xe2x80x9cshootingxe2x80x9d the nail into the siding by pulling a trigger on the nail gun and simultaneously tapping the dispensing end of the nail gun onto the siding surface. It is the simultaneous pulling of the trigger and tapping the gun on the surface that discharges the nail or staple into the siding, securing the siding to the building. The tapping of the dispensing end of the fastener gun is necessary in order to disengage the safety release, which allows the fastener to be discharged.
Vinyl siding expands and contracts with changes in temperature. Thus, it is known in the art that while fastening the siding, the staple or nail crown must be close to, but not entirely against, the siding so that the siding is always free to move in a lengthwise direction in response to changes in temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,519 to Meyer discloses a siding application and gauging tool that allows one person to apply siding to a building. A support holds one end of a long piece of siding allowing the operator to secure the other end of the siding. U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,975 to Lopez discloses a siding gauge for attachment to a nail gun and adjustable bars to permit the nailing of different sizes of sidings.
The present invention includes a gauging tool for attachment to a fastener gun which dispenses fasteners. The gauging tool includes a positioning shoulder that is placed against the shoulder of a section of siding that is to be secured to the wall of a building. The siding includes an attaching lip through which fasteners are driven for fastening the siding to the wall. The gauging tool of the present invention automatically positions the fastener a selected distance from the shoulder of the siding and automatically drives the fastener a selected depth into the wall.